


Toby versus Stars Hollow...

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: Gilmore Girls, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Friendship, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-23
Updated: 2002-11-23
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: This is sort of a Seat series, meets the Fix series, West Wing, Gilmore Girl crossover piece of fluff!





	1. Toby versus Stars Hollow...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  


**Toby versus Stars Hollow with a little Josh and Donna on the Side.**

**by:** Dee 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna, Toby, Humor, Crossover  
**Rating: TEEN**  


**Notes:** This is sort of a Seat series, meets the Fix series, West Wing, Gilmore Girl crossover piece of fluff! I promised I would finish my Gilmore Girl crossover, but it was just too old. So I decided to go back to Stars Hollow, but do it in the continuity of the Seat series with a slight season opener spoiler.   


"We're not going to make it back," Josh announced after checking the clock on the car radio. 

"We have to," Toby insisted. 

"I don't think we're going to make it back either," Donna agreed. 

"Uh… let me rephrase… we have to." 

Donna looked over her shoulder at Toby who was sitting in the center of the backseat like a child who didn't want to be left out of the adult conversation. "Technically, you didn't really rephrase anything…" 

"Donna!" he shouted. 

"Josh, did you hear that. Toby just yelled at me." 

"Toby, don't yell at Donna." 

"Oh my god, it's starting," Toby muttered lifting a hand to his forehead. "I can't do this again." 

Josh and Donna glanced at each other. "What's starting?" Josh asked. 

"This. You," he said pointing to Josh who was driving. "And you," he accused pointing at Donna. "It's going to be Indiana all over again. The back and forth and up and down. Like you're speaking some other kind of language from the rest of human kind." 

"Toby's turned into Drama Man," Donna informed Josh sadly. 

"Yeah, I was thinking we had another hour of driving before he made an appearance." 

"See! This is what I'm talking about. Hysterical Girl, Silly boy, Drama Man – these people don't exist. You two aren't … normal." 

Donna turned around and faced him. "It's okay. We're going to pull over for the night so you can get some sleep." 

"Did you not hear what I said? We can't pull over. We have to make it to D.C. tonight." 

"Why?" 

"Because I can't spend another day in the car with you two." 

Donna sighed and tried reason, although with Drama Man reason was sometimes difficult. "Toby, we're only as far as Connecticut. Even if we take shifts we've got another six hours and it's after eight already. We've been up since four. We're exhausted. We're staying the night. Josh agrees with me don't you?" 

Josh glanced over his shoulder then back at the road. "Whatever she says, Toby." 

"Oh there's a shock," he muttered. 

"Oh Josh look!" Josh followed Donna's finger to the upcoming exit sign. 

"Stars Hollow. Hey. You want to stay there?" 

"I liked there." 

"I liked there too." 

"Where's there? What's Stars Hollow?" 

"The President's old girlfriend," Josh said. 

"Stars Hollow is the President's old girlfriend?" Toby asked trying to follow along but knowing in the end he would be lost. He always got lost when they started doing their… thing. 

"Not the town, silly. The woman. Emily Gilmore." 

"And remember the kid," Josh said. 

"Rory," Donna reminded him. She turned to Toby. "She's going to Harvard. Josh wrote a recommendation letter after Emily made a sizable contribution to the President's campaign…well, actually to the party, but you know what I mean…because she said that she wanted to support unwed teenage mothers…" 

"Her daughter had the kid…" Josh chimed in. 

"The kid's name is Rory, Josh," Donna insisted. 

"Right, Rory, when she was only sixteen," Josh finished and steered the car onto the exit ramp. 

"But we think it's because Emily and the President had a little thing." 

Toby's mouth dropped. "You think the President had an affair with this woman." 

Donna nodded. "But it's okay, they were only twelve years old at the time." 

Toby closed his eyes. 

"You think Lorelei will be at the inn?" Donna asked. 

"She might be. Hey you think Suki will cook…" 

"Excuse me," Toby interjected. "I'm sorry. Suki?" 

"She's the chef," Donna explained. "She made the most to die for chocolate cake. With raspberry sauce and chocolate sauce and whip cream…  Wait. Stop. I think I just had an orgasm." 

"Donna!" 

"Well, it's been a while. A girl has to take them where she can get them." 

"Yeah, but Toby's in the car," Josh complained. "We have to be more circumspect with him." 

"Please. Please be more circumspect," Toby begged. 

"And besides she made the cake for me," Josh said. "Because she read the letter I wrote…" 

"I wrote," Donna corrected. 

"Well, I …" 

"Nothing, Josh. You did nothing. You took the check. I wrote the letter and you got the cake." 

"You ate half of it!" 

"It's the principle of the thing. You're always getting cake for my letters." 

"Oh my god," Toby muttered again. It was in fact Indiana over again. It's not that he didn't remember how they were on the first campaign trail. He remembered that Josh had shared a weird sort of Zen like communication with his new young assistant. But now they had taken that level of communication to a whole new super freaky level. Buddha didn't have a word for that level.  "I think I'm frightened." 

"I'm not always getting cake for your letters Donna," Josh returned. "But while we're on the subject, did you or did you not get meat from the fruits of my labor?" 

"It was moose meat!" 

"So. It's the thought that counts. Not that the thought mattered to you." 

"How many times am I going to have to apologize for the damn moose meat!" 

"What happened with the moose meat?" Toby asked. 

"Oh look we're here," Josh said pulling into a long driveway. 

"This is a hotel?" Toby wondered. "There are too many trees." 

"It's an inn. Lorelei runs it." Donna explained. 

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be good?" 

  
The tired threesome, each carrying their overnight bags, entered the inn. Donna spotted the woman behind the counter immediately. 

"Lorelei!" 

The pretty brunette looked up from her task and greeted them with a large smile. Toby distrusted her instantly. 

"Oh my gosh, you guys are back. What brings you to the Independence?" 

"We were with the President in New Hampshire, but he flew back and we had to make some stops along the way so we drove," Donna explained. "You remember Josh?" 

"Sure, the Deputy something or other Staff guy. You know Rory's article on you kicked ass. We framed it." 

Josh turned to Donna. "You never frame me anymore." 

"It's been a while since you kicked ass. Maybe I should get a copy of the article." 

"Uh excuse me, are we going to get a room sometime in maybe this… universe." 

"This is Toby Ziegler. He's a little cranky and tired and when that happens he tends to exaggerate," Donna informed the woman. 

"I do not exaggerate." 

"It's okay, I tend to get super super hyper and super super hungry when I get tired. Then again some might say I'm super super hyper and super super hungry all the time. Which is really an unfair assessment if you ask me because I have been known to have moments, moments mind you not minutes, of calm and fullness." 

"Oh my god," Toby sighed. 

"So you guys need three rooms." 

"Only if you have them. We'll take whatever you've got," Josh told her. 

"Come on over and let me check." 

Donna followed Lorelei to the check in area where a thin man in a brown suit and pinched face was waiting for them. 

"What do you mean we'll take whatever," Toby asked. "I'm not sharing a room." 

"Donna and I have shared before," Josh said casually. 

He stopped short and waited for Josh to turn around. "Excuse me?" 

"It was no big deal. A few weeks ago in… I think we were in Iowa actually. The motel only had one room, we had to share." 

"And you and Donna do this sharing… often?" 

Josh made a face. "Toby. We were tired. We needed to sleep. It was no big deal." 

"Uh huh." 

"It wasn't. She's my assistant." 

At that Toby snorted. 

"What?" 

"Do you hear yourselves? At all? In any way, shape or form? You two are … spooky." 

"You're just a little tired." 

They made their way to the counter where Lorelei was introducing Donna to the concierge named Michele. 

"I have to step away for a minute," Lorelei told them, "But Michele will take excellent care of you. Won't you Michele?" 

"Of course," he said in a French accent. 

"I'm sorry," Donna said. "But I couldn't help but notice your accent. Are you French?" 

"Oui." 

"I took French. Actually I majored in it… for a few weeks," she smiled. "Je parle en Francais un tres peu." 

"Excuse me, what did you say?" 

"I was speaking French." 

"Oh is that what that was." 

"Madame Gerard used to compliment my accent," Donna pouted. 

"Madame Gerard was an idiot," the man behind the counter said. 

Donna gasped. 

"Now would you like a room or would you like to stand there and massacre my own language back to me?" 

Donna thought she might actually cry. "I'll take the room." 

Lorelei came back in time to hear him and bolted around the counter in time to pinch his arm. 

"Ow!" he howled. "Is this what it has come to now? Abuse?" 

"Michele," Lorelei whispered to him under her breath. "These are very important guests. So if you could muster whatever sliver of hospitality that might linger in the pit of your cold heartless French belly and be polite to these people, I may or may not consider firing you." 

"You are a cruel mistress… but part of me likes that." 

"Michele," Lorelei growled. 

He turned back to Donna with a large fake smile. "How can I help you?" 

Sensing she now had the upper hand Donna leaned on the counter. "We would like three rooms." 

"Excellent," he beamed. 

"Now come on really. Tell me what you thought of my accent." 

"I thought, oh my goodness she must have been born French in another lifetime." 

"That's what I thought," Donna said smugly. 

"Hey, Frenchie are we going to get a room some time in this millennium?" Toby practically shouted. 

The concierge's face tightened noticeably. Which was saying something. 

"Sorry," Donna apologized for Toby. "He's tired and he tends to exaggerate." 

"I do not exaggerate!" Toby shouted. 

"Ah I see, you shout like a maniac instead," Michele noted. 

"I don't shout!" 

Both Donna and Josh nodded. 

"I see. Very well. For you my long lost French friend, Room 201. And for you …" 

"I'm Josh Lyman, Deputy Chief of Staff. You might have recognized me from the article they did on me in Time last week." 

The man's face was expressionless. 

"Or not." 

"Room 202." 

Josh took the key. 

"And for you Mr. Shouter…" 

"Zieggler." 

"Whatever. Room 420. Only our one elevator is currently out of service so you will have to walk. So sorry." 

Toby wondered if it was possible to actually kill someone with a key. 

"Do you vote?" 

"No. I'm a French citizen." 

"Then I hate you." 

"Yes, sir. Goodnight." 

Fearing his current mental state Toby decided his best course of option was to take the key and retreat to his room immediately. There were, after all, actual voters in the vicinity. 

"I'm going to bed. Wake me at six and we'll get on the road," Toby said walking past them. 

Josh and Donna exchanged a glance. 

"What?" Toby snapped. 

"That's going to be a problem. Because Suki doesn't start breakfast until six and well… we want Suki's breakfast," Donna said. 

"Blueberry pancakes, Toby," Josh told him. "Like mom used to make." 

"My mother never made me pancakes. Wake me whenever," he said and stormed off in a huff. 

"You think that's why he's so grumpy all the time?" Donna wondered aloud. 

"Could be." 


	2. Toby versus Stars Hollow... 2

**Toby versus Stars Hollow with a little Josh and Donna on the Side.**

**by:** Dee 

**Category/Pairing:** Josh/Donna, Toby, Humor, Crossover  
**Rating: TEEN**  


**Notes:** This is sort of a Seat series, meets the Fix series, West Wing, Gilmore Girl crossover piece of fluff! I promised I would finish my Gilmore Girl crossover, but it was just too old. So I decided to go back to Stars Hollow, but do it in the continuity of the Seat series with a slight season opener spoiler.   


"Mmmmm. Ohhhh. Yeahhhh. Ohhhh yes, a little more. A little more." 

Toby watched as Josh slowly poured syrup over Donna's pancakes. She had insisted that he do the pouring for fear that she would over pour. Josh, apparently, had managed throughout his life to learn the exact right amount of syrup needed for blueberry, not plain, but blueberry pancakes. 

It was 7:15 in the morning and he already had a headache. Worse he was getting a little turned on by the all the noises Donna was making. 

She dug her fork into the stack and took another bite, practically crying with pleasure. 

"Will you stop!" 

Both Josh and Donna looked at Toby and frowned. Donna turned to Josh. "He's still grumpy." 

"Apparently." 

"I think you really need to eat those pancakes, Toby," Donna suggested. 

Toby looked down at the stack of pancakes bursting with blue goo. "I don't want the pancakes." 

No sooner than the words had left his mouth that a very friendly round-faced woman wearing an apron appeared at their table. 

"Hi everyone!" 

"Hi Suki," Josh smiled. It was hard not to smile at Suki. "Great pancakes." 

"Phenomenal pancakes," Donna corrected him. 

Not to be outdone. Josh threw in, "Stupendous pancakes." 

"Unparalleled," Donna fired back. 

"Matchless." 

"Inimitable." 

"Oooh," Suki giggled. "That was a good one." 

Josh smirked at Donna. "Peerless." Then silently mouthed 760 Verbal. 

"Wow," Suki chuckled. "You guys are good." 

"They're idiots," Toby mumbled under this breath. 

"Hi, I'm Suki," the round woman announced to Toby, then suddenly frowned. The frown didn't look right on her face. "How come you're not eating my pancakes?" she asked pointing to Toby's still full plate. 

"Uh… I don't really like blueberries." 

"But these are married blueberries. They're very sweet." 

Don't ask. Don't ask. Don't ask. He had to ask. "Married blueberries?" 

"Yes, Jackson, that's my husband, he grew the blueberries and basically cultivated them all through our engagement and then picked them after our marriage. So these blueberries are filled with love." 

"Oh my God." 

"That's so sweet," Donna crooned. 

Josh snorted, but it was lost over a mouthful of pancakes. 

"Thanks. You should try the raspberries. We actually spent some of our honeymoon camped out in the fields so they're filled with… vavavooom!" 

Toby closed his eyes. He considered pinching himself to wake up, but he knew it would be useless. 

"Are you still adding raspberry sauce on the chocolate cake," Donna asked. When Suki nodded she added. "Do you think I can get some of that in a doggie bag?" 

"No!" Both Josh and Toby told her. Evidently both were reluctant to spend the car ride back to D.C. listening to Donna… enjoy her cake. 

"Good morning," Lorelei chimed in as she approached the table. She had a cell phone in one hand which she pressed to her ear. "No, it's the Deputy guy and Donna. And another guy," Lorelei said into the phone. "I don't know. He has a beard." Lorelei turned to Toby. "My daughter Rory wants to know who you are." 

"I'm the Communications Director for President of the United States." 

"Oooh, Rory, he's a big one. He's a … a… what was that again." 

"Communications…" 

"Oh right. Communications something or other." Lorelei paused. Then studied Toby's face.  "No, I don't think he's the cute one." 

Toby scowled and went back to his pancakes. 

"Okay. Love you, sweetie." Lorelei hung up phone. "She says that you're an amazing writer and that I should be very respectful." 

"At last the voice of reason." 

"But she said that the cute one wrote the State of the Union address and that was like wow!" 

"Wow!" Suki chimed in. 

Toby turned on them. "Did you watch the State of the Union?" 

"Uh…" Lorelei hesitated. "No, but there is a very good reason why we didn't ….it was because…uh… Suki?" 

"We were doing our nails that night." 

Lorelei slapped her chef across the arm. "You couldn't have done better than nails. Something important like … hair color?" 

"I was under pressure," Suki protested. "I have to get back to the kitchen. I'm doing special Cajun fries to go with my colossal burger for lunch." 

Josh and Donna both looked at Toby with eager childlike expressions on their faces. 

"No, we're not staying for lunch. In fact we're leaving right now before I have to walk up any more stairs, hear about any more peerless pancakes, or vavavooom raspberries. And oh my God, did I just say vavavooom?" 

"Walk up stairs?" Lorelei asked. "Don't tell me Michele put you on the fourth floor." 

"Michele put me on the fourth floor." 

"I'm so sorry. Our elevator's been out and our normal repairman can't fix it and Luke and I … well me and Luke … well, let's just say I can't ask who I would normally ask." 

"Luke the coffee guy?" Donna asked. 

Lorelei nodded. 

"What happened?" 

"Do we really need to know?" Toby wondered. 

"We had fight. A bad fight. And now things are… bad." 

"Josh and I fight all the time too." 

"No, we don't," Josh countered. 

"Yes, we do." 

"When do we fight?" 

"Every time you're wrong and I'm right." 

"And since we know that isn't very often…" 

"See," Donna pointed out. "Right now. Fight." 

"This isn't a fight. I mean if you want to count…you know the thing last winter. That was a fight." 

"No, that was you being snarky." 

"Well, that was you being…" 

"Don't say it," Donna cut him off. "Or we're really going to have fight." 

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Lorelei asked Toby while Josh and Donna continued to rattle on. 

"No," he sighed. "People rarely know what they're talking about when they're talking." 

"Anyway I'm sorry about the stairs. If you come back I promise your next stay is free." 

"You think I would come back…" 

"Luke!" 

"Hey." A large man in a flannel shirt, jeans, and a backwards baseball cap approached. Since the cap was a Met's cap, Toby was instantly impressed. 

"What are you doing here?" Lorelei asked. 

All heads at the table, one somewhat reluctantly, turned in Luke's direction. 

"Rory told me about the elevator not working." 

"Oh." 

He lifted what appeared to be a very heavy tool box and again Toby was impressed. Josh too for that matter. 

"I came to fix it." 

"Oh." 

"Figured you needed a hand." 

"She does," Donna chimed in lending her hand to the course of true love. 

"I do," Lorelei agreed. 

"I'll go look." 

The two women watched him leave. "He's hunky, Lorelei. You guys should make up." 

"We're just friends. I mean we're fighting right now, but otherwise we're just friends. You know friends. Otherwise. That's it. I better go check on his work," she said then followed him. 

"You think he's hunky?" Josh asked Donna. 

"Super chunky hunky," Donna assured him. 

"Well, I suppose if you go for that type," Josh mumbled and stabbed into the remaining pancakes on his plate with a little more violence than necessary. 

"And he's handy. Hunky and handy is like a double whammy… ooh that rhymes." 

"We need to leave now," Toby insisted. "This place is starting to corrupt us. Quick, Josh, mock someone." 

"I'm handy," Josh offered still stinging from Donna's evident interest in Luke. 

Donna patted his shoulder sympathetically. "No, you're not." 

"I changed the light-bulb in my office." 

"I changed the light-bulb," Donna reminded him. 

"Oh. I guess that's why it works." 

"That's it." Toby announced. He stood and tossed his napkin on the table. "We're done. Right now. Josh pay the bill." 

"Why do I have to pay?" 

"Because you're not handy, so the least you can do is pay the bill. Donna, finish your oohing and let's get in the car now. We're going back to D.C. where people are cutthroat, nasty and sane!" 

"Ahhh, I see Mr. Shouter had a pleasant night's rest." This came from Michele had just entered the dining room. 

"Don't mess with me, Frenchie. I'm annoyed and I think I'm having an allergic reaction to the damn blueberries." 

Michele quickly moved out of the man's way. 

Josh checked them all out and they were about to be on their way when they realized that Donna wasn't behind them. She was standing in the middle of the lobby watching Lorelei trying not to help Luke fix the elevator. 

"Come on, we've got to go," Josh told her. 

She turned and tilted her head. "You think they'll eventually end up together?" 

"Sure. I mean they've got a thing, right. Anyone can see that. People who have things for each other eventually, one way or another, end up together." 

"You think?" 

He smiled and took her hand, pulling her out the door. "I know." 

The End. 


End file.
